


Adrenaline

by maydei



Series: The Slow Seduction of Stephen Jameson [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Awkward Chemistry, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Secret Identity, Speculation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than a day after being thrown head-first into this mess with the Tomorrow People, Stephen found himself captured, bound, and his newfound powers threatened. And that wasn't even the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped it. Then we got to the ending of the Pilot. And then I still shipped it. 
> 
> This is your Captain speaking. Join us on [the Jediphen tag](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jediphen) on Tumblr.
> 
> No regrets, friends.

His hands were steady; he brandished the syringe like a weapon as he stalked toward Stephen and bent at the waist to speak softly, enticingly. Stephen felt a sick thrill—adrenaline, it had to be—as he did his best to arch away from Jedikiah and his steel-and-velvet voice.

He almost wished for the darkness of the hood over his head, for the ignorance of knowing what was going to happen.

“I'm going to _save_ you,” Jedikiah had murmured to him, a beacon of direction in the confusion and the blackness in his empty vision. Stephen had turned his head in his direction; had flinched when he felt a hand touch his cheek through the coarse fabric. “You don't need to live this life, Stephen. You could be so much more.”

He'd swallowed those words, digested them, and now he felt them churning like a pit in his stomach. It felt a little like nausea, even though he didn't know _what_ , exactly, was in that syringe.

He didn't have a damn clue what he was. He didn't know _why_. All Stephen knew was that... this revelation already felt solid, a rock of reality in the hallucinogenic chaos of his life. And he _wanted_ this, wanted everything it came with, even if it came with Jedikiah and regular kidnappings and constant fear.

And Jedikiah—there was more to him than a man with a gun and a plan. Maybe it was Stephen's _Triple-T_ , triple-threat powers, but... a simple, vicious man could never have the drive to cause this sort of destruction. No, of course not. Personal connections, _those_ were what caused fallouts and meltdowns and wars and genocides. So, somehow, Jedikiah was connected to this.

Maybe even connected to _him._

And once Stephen found out the truth, he almost wished he hadn't.

It only made that thrill feel a little bit colder, a little bit sicker, and a little bit stronger.

God, he was fucked up.

He supposed it ran in the family.


End file.
